


Chatter and Squeak

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: College AU, F/F, Fluff, the gay dorks being dorky and.... well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 11:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1686392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ruby worries about talking too much. Blake just thinks she’s cute~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chatter and Squeak

“Do I talk too much?”

Ruby leaned over the table earnestly, fingers fiddling nervously with the edge of her journal.

“I mean, I  _know_  I talk too much.” Silver eyes fell the moment Blake lowered her book. “Weiss is always saying I do and she should know, having to share a room and everything. Sometimes it gets so bad she just throws my headphones at me or kicks me out altogether-“

Ruby was so busy chattering that she didn’t notice Blake setting aside her book, or the smile that grew with every word Ruby said.

“-so, um, basically I was wondering if it bothers you. Well it has to at least a little, but is it more than just a little? Because if bothers you too much then you can tell me! I can make myself stop sometimes- and if that doesn’t work then leaving for a bit is definitely an option.”

By now Ruby had retreated back across the table and was doing a good imitation of a frightened hedgehog as she curled up in her chair.

“You probably have trouble reading when I’m around. And I’ve been hanging around a lot lately so your reading time has probably gone down… I don’t wasn’t to be a pest, Blake. So just tell me and-“

“You do talk too much.”

Ruby cringed and Blake pushed back her chair, circling the table to hug the smaller girl from behind.

“Every day with you is filled with words. Even when you read you aren’t quiet, reacting to each new paragraph like it is the next thrilling scene in a play…”

Ruby winced and took a breath to apologize-

-only for all the air in her lungs to go whooshing out again as Blake pressed a light kiss onto her cheek.

Her own face suddenly aflame, Blake hid herself in Ruby’s unruly hair as she murmured the rest.

“I like it when you talk too much, Ruby. It’s nice, so don’t leave or stay away, I’d rather be a little annoyed than lonely.”

With a last hug Blake detached herself and moved to retake her seat.

Ruby’s hand caught hers before she was even halfway around the table.

“You, you get lonely when I’m not here?” Her face was as red as her name now, but this time Ruby held Blake’s gaze with bright and hopeful eyes.

Blake chuckled and pulled her chair over so she could sit without letting Ruby go.

“And what would you say if I did?”

The smaller girl grinned and scooted her seat closer, careful to lift it so it didn’t make those squealing sounds Blake hated so much.

“I’d say ‘me too’ and…” Ruby bit her lip, peering cautiously up at Blake. “…maybe we could hang out off-campus sometimes if you wanted? I know this great little bookshop with a café on its roof. There’s a section where you can get five used books for a dollar, and-“

Her energetic endorsements drew another laugh from Blake, making Ruby come to a blushing halt.

“It sounds perfect.” Blake assured her. “Are you free tomorrow after classes?”

Ruby nodded mutely.

“Then it’s a date.” Smiling Blake picked up her book with her free hand and did her best to appear to be reading.

It was a hard, though. It was hard to focus on anything than the amazed smile on Ruby’s face, or the gentle press of her thumb as it ran shyly over Blake’s knuckles.

Hearing Ruby chatter would always be cute, true enough… but sometimes her silence spoke even clearer than words.


End file.
